I love you Said My Brother's Best Friend
by UnknownCheese
Summary: Studying revolves around Kate's life, she's not one for love but an unexpected turn comes when her brother's best friend confesses his love to her in the new start of her dreams, Leaving her confused about her feelings for him and what she wants in life.


**This story includes my characters that are not copied from any book/film.**

 **Please do share your opinion ^-^**

 **Thanks for taking a peek!**

 _My life depended on 2 things, Nutella and School, nothing else in the whole wide world, i have never wished for an actual realishionship because let's face it, i am a workaholic and i will soon be studying abroad so i don't need the extra pressure and commitment. But sometimes i don't mind checking out the hot guys over here in Malta because i will admit some of them do have a nice as- Uhm i mean face, yeah face._

"Mom, look, i can't bring only 3 bras and a billion panties, do you think that will last for a year?"

"IT SAVES SPACE, YOU DON'T NEED TO BRING THE WHOLE CLOSET WITH YOU."

"MOM, I'M LEAVING FOR A WHOLE YEAR TO STUDY ABROAD, I NEED AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE CLOTHING"

"fine do whatever you want, dont tell me i didn't try to help"

And with that she left the room and closed the door shut, it was hard for my whole family to accept that i won't be leaving my hometown for a whole year, they had mostly expected to study in my home town, but since i was now almost 24 i had my own choice to study where ever i wanted.

It was my last step in my education, and that meant i was going to do my masters in finance, i was nervous as ever but i kept calm and tried to not think about it way too much so i left my room and sat on the couch to watch the most cringey tv shows that my country could offer. I started to relax and thought of all the fun i would have in scotland until the door bell rang.

My legs didn't bother touching the floor and my body felt weak and tired but with my best effort i got up and answered the door with the most pissed off face ever.

"Why hello cutiepie" and to my surprise it was my brother's best friends' face.

My face froze, in fact my whole body froze, was it bad that i didn't want to see my brother's best friend's face ever again?

"Why are you here after two years of not even talking to my brother?" My voice sounded rude but why did i care after he ignored my brother for 2 years straight.

"Look we can talk... I-"

"No time, i'm leaving abroad tomorrow, i have no interest in talking to you"

"For how long? a week? 4 days?"

"A year and my brother is in his room" And with my last words i walked off to my bedroom and slept until it was time to leave.

 **The Next Morning**

My eyes woke up to the glimpse of morning sun shining out and reflecting on my purple painted walls, my legs touched the cold marble floor and i got dressed in a white blouse with a maroon sweater onto it then put on my blue ripped of jeans with a 20 minute work out of squats and jumps. I sighed and tied my hair into a slick ponytail and grabbed my luggage. My dad yawned a hi , my mother gave me a good morning kiss and brother gave me a hit on my shoulder, we all got into the car and drove off to our airport. My palms got sweaty and my breathing got heavy, surely i was ready but more nervous, and with that i did my check-in and security and had a quick coffee with my family. My eyes eyed the opening that led to airport and my eye shed a tear, i turned around and hugged my family tight and gave them a quick kiss. I took one step closer and heard the voice of a familiar person.

"Katy! Please wait up!"  
"Whaaa?"

At that moment my lips felt the most soft pair of lips touch mine, my eyes widening at the touch of his tongue entering my mouth and the most scariest part of all i kissed him back.

"I love you" said my brother's best friend.

My head faced the airplane and with no thought i ran and left him standing there with no response, there was no time for love now but for study.

 **Sorry guys for the short chapter, next chapter will be longer. Do tell me your opinion! This is my ever story on here.**


End file.
